Batman and Arrow
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Batman and the Hood are the two vigilantes that are wanted by the Gotham and Starling PD. However, the two have to work together, in spite of their differences to stop a plot involving the Glades and the Joker, a criminal mastermind trying to enforce chaos.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is set in the past. Bruce and Oliver are cousins in my story; Green Arrow is based off Batman, so it works in a sense. The story is set in the first season of Arrow and after Batman Begins.

* * *

_Wayne Manor..._

_A large group of people arrived at Wayne Manor. It was raining. The sky was dull and there was a dreary atmosphere, that of sadness. _

_An eight year old Bruce Wayne stood with the Wayne family butler, Alfred. Today was his parents' funeral. All these visitors were just rich friends of his parents. Bruce just wanted to have Alfred around. Alfred was the only one who understood._

_"Master Bruce, your aunt, uncle and cousins are here."_

_A woman with curly blonde hair walked toward Alfred and Bruce. Next to her was her husband. Her husband had dirty blonde hair and was taller than her. They had a son and he was Bruce's age. He looked more like his father. The boy looked emotionless. _

_"Oliver!" _

_Bruce walked to his cousin, Oliver Queen. Oliver and Bruce hugged. The two were inseparable._

_Oliver's mother, Moira wiped away a tear._

_"It's s-so sad that Martha and Thomas were murdered," Moira cried, "especially in front of Bruce."_

_Martha and Moira were sisters. Their relationship wasn't the strongest but it was strong enough for Moira to come to Gotham for her funeral._

_"It is," Alfred sighed, "come in Mr. and Mrs. Queen and Master Oliver."_

_Oliver looked at Alfred weirdly. Oliver was familiar with Alfred but found it strange that the older man referred him as a 'master'. Bruce, on the other hand was used to it._

_Everyone walked to the Wayne family cemetery. Alfred, Bruce and the Queens stood at the front. Bruce let his tears slide down his face as he watched the two coffins, carrying his parents' lifeless bodies, get buried deep in the ground._

_Bruce saw his best friend, Rachel, in the audience. She gave him a look of pity and sorrow. _

_It kept raining during the whole day. Suddenly, one of his father's co-workers approached him. Bruce never liked Mr. Earle. He didn't look friendly._

_"One day, your father's company will be yours. Until then we'll keep it in good hands," Mr. Earle told Bruce._

_Bruce didn't care. It never mattered. A company could be regained when you lost it but your parents couldn't be regained when they were dead._

_"You can always come to Starling City whenever you want," Oliver said, "we can play games with Tommy."_

_He had been quiet for a majority of the day. He was stricken by the passing of his uncle and aunt._

_"Thank you Ollie," Bruce sadly smiled, "can you please stay here for a couple of days."_

_"Of course, cousin."_

_The media didn't really know how close Bruce and Oliver was. They were cousins but they were bonded like brothers. They would prank their family or friends together. They shared secrets with each other. They would tease each other. They were partners in crime. They were trouble makers._

* * *

_Robert had to leave to get back to Statling City, to manage his company, Queen Consolidated. Moira decided to go back with him. She was hit hard by Martha's murder. Oliver was allowed to stay with Bruce for a couple of days._

_After a majority of the guests left, Bruce and Oliver went upstairs in Bruce's room. From the window they watched the guests leave in their cars. They left slowly one by one. Bruce and Oliver didn't speak for a while. The only sound was the rain that hit against the window._

_Rachel and her mother got into a car. She was leaving for good. Rachel waved at Bruce. Bruce waved back. Oliver watched his cousin's face, carefully._

_"You and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"Ollie! We're just friends."_

_Oliver scoffed and smirked. He whistled. Bruce glared at him._

_"Can I be best man at your wedding?"_

_"Ollie!"_

_Bruce threw a pillow at Oliver but Oliver ducked. Oliver then grabbed a pillow and began pillow fighting Bruce. Bruce and Oliver laughed while pillow fighting each other._

_Alfred was outside of Bruce's room. He smiled when he heard the two boys. He politely knocked on the door. The two boys stopped pillow fighting._

_"Would you like some dinner, Masters?"_

_"Yes please, Alfie!" Oliver responded._

_"Alright," Bruce answered._

_Alfred understood. Bruce still had the trauma from witnessing his parents' murder in cold blood. Oliver tried to change Bruce's mood._

_"We can have a pillow fight against Alfie! We'd win for sure."_

_Alfred lightly laughed. Oliver had that 'why are you laughing' look._

_"Not likely Master Oliver."_

_"How do you know?" Oliver questioned, hoping to catch Alfred out._

_"I just know."_

_Bruce smiled a bit. Oliver and Alfred's comebacks were very entertaining to watch and listen to._

_"I'm going to beat you to the table first."_

_Bruce quickly ran downstairs followed by Oliver, who was quickly gaining on him. Alfred sighed. These two were going to be a bundle of trouble._

_'What are they going to be like when it comes to dating,' Alfred thought._

_Suddenly, thunder rumbled from outside. The two boys, downstairs were laughing and screaming._

_'I hope they haven't destroyed anything,' Alfred mentally panicked, while running down the stairs._

_Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were inseparable. _

Batman and the Hood were occasional nemeses. One killed when necessary whilst the other refused to end another's life.

* * *

The reason why Thea wasn't in this chapter because she wasn't born yet. She's 10 years younger than Oliver. Oliver and Bruce are both 8 years old in this chapter. Was this chapter a good start. It's just the prologue so it's meant to be short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignore what I said about the chronology of the story last chapter.

Bruce was born on 19th February 1985 and Oliver was born on 16th May 1985. Bruce left Gotham in 1998 and returned in 2005, 2 weeks before his 20th birthday. He becomes Batman a couple of days before his birthday.

The whole battle for Gotham in Batman Begins happens. A year later in 2006, the Joker comes around and begins his reign of terror on Gotham. Rachel Dawes is killed but Harvey Dent lives and becomes Two Face.

In 2007, Oliver Queen goes on the Queen's Gambit with his father and Sara. The ship sinks and Oliver is missing on Lian Yu for 5 years and returns to Starling City in 2012.

* * *

5th February 2005

Queen Manor

The morning in Queen Manor was significantly quiet and the usual. Robert left to go to work; Oliver and Thea were still sleeping. Moira was up; she had kissed Robert goodbye before he went to work. She sat in the lounge room watching the morning news.

Suddenly, the house phone rang. Moira answered it, immediately.

"Good morning, it's Moira," she answered.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen," a recognizable English accent replied.

"Alfred! What a surprise; it's been a while."

"I have good news," Alfred announced.

"Do tell," Moira said, interested.

It had been a while since Moira talked to Alfred; ever since Martha died and Bruce disappeared, Moira felt that she had to distance herself but felt guilty about it.

"Master Wayne is alive and I'm off to pick him up."

Moira's eyes widened. That was impossible!

Where could he have been during 7 years?

Bruce Wayne disappeared in 1998 and had not been heard from since then. Bruce left everything for Alfred.

"How is that possible!"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Queen. I better get the jet going; have a good day."

"Good day Alfred..."

The phone hung up. Moira stood still. Bruce was just 13 when he disappeared but now he'd be 19, turning 20 in a fortnight.

What happened?

What were the chances that he'd be alive?

Moira felt happy that her nephew was alive; one, he was the only remnant of her deceased sister, Martha and her only nephew that she could spoil when he was a kid.

"Morning Mom," Oliver stated, sounding a little tired and off, "who were you talking to?"

"Hi Mom," the voice of Thea Queen said, in a groggy manner.

Thea had an older sibling admiration for Oliver. She thought he was funny and they were inseparable despite their ten year gap.

Oliver was the same age as Bruce and he was quite tall and handsome. Thea was only 10. She was short and had very curly dark hair.

"Your cousin is coming home."

* * *

Laurel was waiting for Oliver at Starling City's centre. It was a breezy morning and Laurel wore a black trench coat and dark blue jeans.

She smiled instantly when she saw him.

Laurel and Oliver were the couple in high school. Most people were surprised by how Oliver was still committed to her for this long.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Hi Laurel," he answered, and then hugged her.

"Where do you want to go out tonight?" she asked.

It was Oliver's turn to arrange a place to go on a date.

He sighed. He didn't want to turn down his girlfriend but he also really wanted to see his cousin.

What happened to Bruce Wayne?

There were so many questions to ask.

"I'm sorry Laurel but I can't go out tonight. My cousin, Bruce Wayne is back from the dead and is coming here to see us...after a seven year absence. So I have to go all the way to Gotham City."

Laurel nodded sympathetically.

"That's alright Ollie. We can arrange it another night-"

Oliver wasn't going to allow the arranged date to go to waste.

"You can come. Tommy and his Dad are coming anyway."

Laurel looked a little doubtful; she didn't want to barge in Oliver's family events. Oliver looked at her seriously. His puppy dog face was cute and funny.

"Ok."

* * *

The private jet landed at the Gotham Airport.

Bruce had dark brown hair with hazel colored eyes. His father looked just like him...except his father had lighter colored hair.

Bruce had been silent for almost the entire trip. He only looked out of the window.

"Do you think Oliver has still remembered me?" Bruce asked, he knew that Thea wouldn't have; she was only 3 years old when he ran away.

"You're family Master Bruce; of course he'll remember you. You and Master Queen were like brothers. Anyway, I'm glad you are home."

Alfred felt concern for his young master. He had matured immensely in the aftermath of his parents' murder. He hoped that Bruce would let someone come in to thaw the coldness and loneliness in his heart. Alfred hoped that Bruce would find a woman to love; to bring him joy; to be there when one day Alfred could not.

* * *

Bertinelli Residence...

Helena Bertinelli heard the sound of a zip closing in the spare room as she walked to her room.

Helena was rather tired. Her father wasn't home at all; he was doing deals with the Mob as always. Due to this, Helena was a bit lonely but her father wasn't exactly close to her so it never mattered.

She opened the door and saw a woman about her age with longer brown hair. She was packing a suitcase. The woman suddenly sat still and turned to face Helena with an unsure look of how to explain the situation.

Why are you packing now Selina?" Helena asked half asleep.

Selina sighed and thought on how she should phrase this…it was one a.m.

"I figured it's about time. Don't get me wrong, Helena; we're best friends but I've realised that I need to get back home in Gotham."

"I used to live in Gotham when I was thirteen...it sucked."

Helena shuddered at the memories. She immensely disliked it and always used to pick fights with other gang members and criminals when they mocked her and who she was.

"The city or the Narrows?" Selina asked, with curiosity.

"The Narrows. Dad always made deals with Falcone."

Ironically, Falcone ran the Narrows and the criminal underworld with an iron fist.

Selina zipped up her suitcase. She paused for a few seconds.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Thanks for bring the sister I've never had," Helena sadly smiled.

The two young women hugged each other goodbye. Helena watched Selina go and catch a cab. She was glad her father wasn't home but hoped Selina would be ok in Gotham. Helena hoped that Selina would come back.

* * *

Wayne Manor...

The Queen family along with Malcolm Merlyn Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance arrived at Wayne Manor.

Moira looked at the Victorian era Manor. It never changed. Moira remembered the first time she came here with Martha.

They walked through the iron gate. On one side of the Manor was a cemetery for the deceased Wayne family members. She felt the sadness when she saw Martha's grave. Her only sister gone to a mugging.

Moira remembered how the two teased each other about liking boys; how they kept secrets from their parents.

Now, Moira Dearden Queen was glad that she left Gotham.

"This place hasn't changed at all," Oliver casually observed.

Laurel sighed. She never thought that she would see Wayne Manor. In their history lessons at high school, they were taught about slavery in America and how Solomon and Joshua Wayne, two brothers, freed many slaves.

Oliver held Laurel's hand. He smiled at her.

The door was opened by Alfred. Alfred instantly smiled at the Queens and the Merlyns. Laurel noted that the butler seemed very friendly.

"Hello Alfie!"

"Oliver," Moira scolded.

Laurel then smiled at Oliver but gave him the serious look Moira had.

"Hello Alfie!" Thea giggled.

Robert smiled and tried to refrain himself from laughing. Moira then gave Robert a serious look. Tommy laughed as well when Thea giggled.

"Sorry Alfred-"

"It's alright Mrs. Queen."

Alfred loved the spirit within young children such as Thea. It reminded him of all the poor children he helped out once in Burma.

Alfred then saw Laurel. Laurel wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"You must be Laurel Lance. Nice to meet you Miss Lance."

Alfred acted so formal and so polite. He also had an English accent. It seemed Alfred watched the news as well; one of the downs to being a billionaire's girlfriend; you were always flogged by the media.

"Just call me Laurel-"

"It's Alfred's habit," a voice called out, "he won't break it."

Alfred ushered everyone inside. Everyone walked into the dining area whilst Alfred closed the door.

When Oliver arrived at the dining table, he saw Bruce. His hair was the same dark brown. He had grown noticeably taller. Bruce looked more serious and calm. It seemed something was different about him but Oliver couldn't pin it.

What happened to you Bruce, Oliver thought.

"Ollie."

"Brucey."

The two close in age cousins then embraced in a hug. The childhood memories played a sequence in Bruce's mind. He remembered how lonely he was at Wayne Manor and always cherished the moments Oliver came. It all changed when Rachel arrived at Wayne Manor but it was nice to play with someone who he proclaimed as a brother.

Bruce then saw Thea. The last time he had seen her was when she was just walking and really short. Her hair was much longer.

"Hi Thea."

The ten year old looked at him curiously. She wasn't sure what so say; this was the first time they met.

Next to Moira was a woman with light brown hair. She was very pretty. The one Alfred called Laurel. She seemed nice.

"I'm-"

"You're Laurel, Ollie's girlfriend."

Laurel was caught off guard. Bruce had just summed it up. He seemed quite smart; the guy just came back after being proclaimed dead for seven years.

Did he read the Starling City Times or did he just guess?

"Yeah, that's me."

Bruce had learnt the art of bring a detective and eavesdropping. As he expected Laurel was quite surprised. Success!

"Hello Tommy," Bruce said to the young man with black hair, who strongly resembled Malcolm Merlyn.

"Nice to see you too," Tommy smiled, shaking Bruce's hand.

Robert, Moira, Malcolm and Alfred were talking about the growing businesses of Queen Consolidated, Merlyn Global and Wayne Enterprises.

This meant Bruce, Oliver, Tommy, Laurel and Thea were left to talk. For a moment there was awkward silence…

Oliver smirked. He elbowed Tommy who immediately paid attention. Oliveno whispered something in his ear. Tommy cracked a big smile.

"How's Rachel?"

Laurel was puzzled by who Rachel was. A friend? Bruce's girlfriend? Bruce's ex girlfriend? His crush?

"Rachel's an old friend of mine," Bruce answered to Laurel.

Oliver and Tommy were laughing hysterically. Thea joined in because Oliver was laughing.

"Bruce and Rachel sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Thea giggled and made kissing sounds. Oliver and Tommy high fived each other when Bruce looked down with embarrassment.

"There's no need to laugh Ollie," Laurel commented.

"It's alright; they've teased me about it since we were kids."

"When Thea found out that Oliver and I were dating," Laurel began.

Oliver's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare Laurel-"

"Thea mercilessly teased and laughed at Oliver. It was hilarious."

Bruce smirked. At least he had some leverage.

"Agreed," Tommy stated.

* * *

Queen Manor…

Later that everyone the Queens, the Merlyns and Laurel returned to Starling City.

It was perfectly silent at Queen Manor. Everyone had gone to sleep except for Robert.

Robert was talking to Malcolm about important plans. Robert poured Malcolm a glass of water. Malcolm sat on the couch looking out the window.

"Thanks for the water Robert."

Robert watched Malcolm drink the water. Malcolm quickly sipped the drink and put the glass down on the table.

"I managed to keep contact with Ra's al Ghul," Merlyn stated.

According to Merlyn the man was a genius and a teacher. The best of the best. It was supposedly Ra's al Ghul who motivated Merlyn to get to their current plan.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

Malcolm lightly laughed. Robert sighed; he had never met this Ra's al Ghul before and hoped that he was trustworthy.

"We can. He was my mentor; my teacher. Since he leads the League of Shadows, they are more than willing to help us put an end to the Glades."

"Do you think you're going to far?-"

"I'm not," Malcolm Merlyn insisted angrily, "I'm avenging Rebecca's death; she deserves justice."

"You're talking about revenge-"

"The Shadows help clear crime and keep the balance. The Glades needs to be cleaned."

Robert was at a loss of comebacks. The Shadows could clear crime and that sounded good enough. He wasn't sure exactly what Malcolm planned but cleansing the Glades of crime was good enough.

"It sounds good enough to me. We should contact Ra's al Ghul right now."

Malcolm smiled. Robert, his closest friend was in. It was time to plan their mastermind plot that would determine the fate of the Glades.

* * *

A few days nights later…

Gotham Docks…

Flass was Carmine Falcone's right hand man. He was large man but rather lazy. He did Falcone's dirty work whilst Falcone himself watched on the sidelines.

Tonight, Falcone's gang were getting the drug shipment's containing Jonathan Crane's fear toxin. Flass was largely unaware of most of the plan.

The gang looked at him as he approached them. They stopped what they were doing. Flass grabbed a teddy bear from the pile and looked at the thugs with an unbelievable look.

"What is this?"

The thugs froze, unsure of what to say.

"Continue," Flass stated annoyed.

Flass went back to the car.

One of the thugs went to get more of the drugs. There was a light scream. Two other thugs looked at the containments, puzzled. The darkness seemed more dim. The thugs were slightly nervous.

"Styss?" One thug called out.

No response.

Suddenly a light from above flickered then switched off. Something hit the floor. The thug who called for Styss bent down to find the peculiar object on the floor. It was a bat shaped boomerang. It was silver and made of metal.

What the-?

The thug turned to face his companion. His companion looked up at the crane. The thug then looked up and saw a dark shape hanging upside down.

"What the-?"

Immediately the dark shape came down and took down the two thugs as quick as saw him. They screamed loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Flass looked slightly alarmed.

The remaining withdrew their guns. They were slightly panicked.

"You better bale," Flass said to a confused Falcone before leaving the scene.

Falcone heard the shooting of one of the thug's machine guns before it went silent for a minute or two. He didn't like the sound of that.

He got out of his car.

What he saw shocked him.

A figure clad in black Kevlar was fighting and successfully taking down his goons. He moved quickly with a speedy like grace. He moved too quick for anyone to keep an eye on him.

Falcone retreated back to his car.

"Come on!" He yelled to his driver.

No response. Falcone was shocked; his driver was knocked unconscious!

"What are you?" He whispered, referring to the dark figure.

Suddenly, Falcone was grabbed by the figure via the roof of his car. The glass non the roof smashed.

Falcone was faced with the figure. He wore a black cowl with bat shaped ears. He wore black Kevlar and had a bat as the symbol on his chest. Falcone noted that the eyes if the dark figure was what made him terrifying as he glared at Falcone.

"I'm Batman," Batman growled whilst Falcone looked terrified.

Batman knocked Falcone in the head before he could say anything rendering him unconscious.

* * *

In the morning…

Selina's Apartment

Selina Kyle felt good to return back home. She wished that Helena could have come with her; the two had grown very close since Helena spotted Selina trying to steal one of the Bertinelli's finest jewelry.

Selina was unsure of what to do next. Whilst Selina was in Starling City, she managed to steal many jewelry and cash, because of this the Starling City Times called her "the Cat".

It sounded short. The name needed more thought and expansion as well as meaning.

Selina turned on the T.V to watch the morning news. Vicki Vale, Gotham's newest reporter appeared on screen. She was at the docks.

"Last night there was a drug shipping which Carmine Falcone took a part of. However the shipping was cut short when a man dressed as a bat whom Falcone claimed to call himself Batman, appeared and beat Falcone's thugs as well as Falcone himself. Falcone was tied to a light signal. Due to rising crime rates in Gotham, could this Batman be our guardian angel; our hero?-"

Selina's interest was raised. As the "Cat", she never wore any costumes in particular but wore plenty of disguises instead. It sounded nice to fight in style like this Batman.

* * *

In the afternoon…

Wayne Manor…

Alfred proceeded to Bruce's room with his breakfast.

When he entered the room, the older man opened the large and exquisite curtains, letting in the afternoon sunlight.

Bruce rolled over on the other side of his bed, facing away from the curtains.

"Bats are nocturnal Alfred."

"Billionaire playboys are not," Alfred corrected with a smile, "have a look at today's newspaper."

Alfred passed Bruce the newspaper. The main heading read:

**_Vigilante thwarts Falcone drug shipping_**

**_By Vicki Vale_**

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating in ages :(

School has pegged me down with work and my semester exams. I also had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I wasn't pleased with it.

I know Bruce is like 30 in Batman Begins but I made him and Ollie the same age so they have a closer relationship. I chose the year 2005 for Bruce to become Batman because that's when the movie was made.

Wouldn't it look suspicious if 2 billionaires who are cousins disappeared at around the same time period and came back the same year that 2 vigilantes appear?

Selina is going to appear a lot earlier as you've seen; in the comics she becomes Catwoman a year after Batman has fought crime.

I'm going to do Bruce/Selina romance. I'm not sure whether I should pair Oliver with Felicity or Laurel though I think Felicity but I would live to hear your opinions.

A huge thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys are awesome.

Until next time.


End file.
